Document shredders provide a relatively inexpensive and secure way to destroy confidential documents. In some instances, the documents may be destroyed to cover unlawful activity. In such instances, investigators may lose access to valuable information in the destroyed documents. Even readily available and inexpensive document shredders are capable of fragmenting documents sufficiently that humans may not reasonably be expected to recover significant information from the documents.